


Write me Like a Screenplay

by orphan_account



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Be prepared for maybe the worst story ever, Fluff, Jk going to have more than three POVs, M/M, Omg why am I doing this to myself, Romance, Slow Burn, Story from Three POVs, Why Did I Write This?, not a good idea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-06-06 05:46:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15188117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lights. Camera. Action.Cai Xukun is trying to make it as an actor, and let's just say his first encounter with IT boy, rising movie star Zhu Zhengting doesn't go as well as he wants. But his boyfriend Wang Ziyi just laughs when he tries to bitch about it."Well, what did you expect?"Life is hard.Apologies, I'm completely crap at writing summaries. The important takeaway is that this is a Zhengkun/Zikun fic, and I haven't decided which pairing will be left standing in the end. So yeah, already planning on disappointing half the people who read this. LOL





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, sorry in advance for my long-ass notes.
> 
> First off, I'm super sorry that this is going to start off kind of slow. Needs a lot of set-up/background. 
> 
> So I really, really wanted to make a story where the end pairing isn't decided from the beginning because who _doesn't_ like surprises, right? And then originally, I wanted this to be short (5 chapters), but I didn't know whether I could maintain writing long chapters like in my 'I Will, Always" fic because my schedule is starting to become insane. -sobs quietly to myself- And I decided that the romance genre is unfair and should let characters other than the main have more of a voice. 
> 
> In the end, what everyone will get is a multi-chaptered fic told from multiple perspectives with shortened chapters. Going to try and add character tags as people start popping up. And other tags as story progresses to avoid spoilers.
> 
> **Tagged as Mature** solely because I do not want long smut scenes to clutter the work because I'm aiming for short chapters this time, so themes will be present, just not explicit scenes. Instead, I may write in any smut scenes I want to accompany this work in separate fics and then just link it all together under a series tag. Sorry if this sounds confusing. T.T
> 
> As the story continues, I would like to know whether people are leaning towards one pairing or the other because that might influence how I end the story/spark some ideas.
> 
> My hope is to update at least once every one to two weeks, but it all really depends on my schedule. We shall see how that goes.
> 
> Please don't hate me for this fic. LOL
> 
> Comments, kudos, and feedback are always appreciated!
> 
> Thank you to my wonderful beta-reader, you know who you are. :)
> 
> Follow me on Twitter: [@loststickienote](https://twitter.com/loststickienote) for updates, randomness, etc. or to scream at me about 9% :o

**Xukun**

 

Xukun feels the dozen pairs of eyes on him as he reads. And he hates it, hates that he's not confident yet, his voice still slightly shaky. He pushes harder and tries to convey the emotions of the character, tries to act like he is living it, being it. His voice gets stronger towards the end, and he feels the tears prick the back of eyes, hoping that he's captured just the right amount of misty-eyed sadness. He lets the whole thing end on a wistful note, tinged with longing and regret. The man in the middle looks as if he doesn't give a fuck though, and Xukun is gradually losing hope as the silence stretches on longer. But there's a boy, curly haired and doe-eyed staring excitedly at him, eyes rapt with praise, and he turns to whisper into the ear of the man beside him. And he really wants to know what's going on, but no one says anything.

 

_Please god._

 

The director looks like this is the last place he wants to be, but finally the man in the middle turns slightly towards the two men in the back. Doe-eyes and fairy boy. The man with the fairy-like looks brushes his long-ish hair out of his face and gives the director a nod. And Xukun is desperate to know what it means but doesn't dare interrupt this awkward dance between all the important people that hold his fate in their hands.

 

"Really, Zhou Rui?" The director's tone comes out skeptical, and Xukun's heart sinks in his chest.

 

The other man spoke, his voice floating out, just as ethereal as his looks. "Zhangjing thinks so, and I trust him on this."

 

"Fine." And apparently some choice has been made as the director picks up the sheath of papers in front of him and starts flipping through the pile again, his head down and completely ignoring Xukun. 

 

The doe-eyed boy, apparently named Zhangjing, speaks. "You're free to go now! Call-backs are in a week, and we'll send you a reminder."

 

He is shaking so much, overwhelmed with joy, that it takes him three tries to type out the simple sentence on his phone.  _I got a callback!!!_ The ding on his phone alerts him as he's driving back home, the message popping up in his notifications.  _Congrats! Do you want to celebrate? I can pick up some wine from the store. :)_ The warmth spread through him, making his cheeks ache as his mouth upturns into a sappy grin. His boyfriend must already be back from work, and his heart lightens as he thinks about spending the rest of the night together, cuddling under the covers and perhaps watching a movie. The thought spurs him to drive faster, speeding down the highway, driving off into the sunset like a worn-out cliche. 

 

Xukun can barely open the door to their apartment in his excitement. The key isn't fitting into the  _goddamn keyhole_ , and just when he finally thinks he may have gotten it to work, the door swings wide open, revealing a smiling Ziyi in an apron. He practically swoons right into the other boy's arms, but instead settles for a squeal and jump. And Ziyi automatically catches underneath his thighs as he wraps his legs around Ziyi's waist, his arms around the other boy's neck. "I can't believe it!" His boyfriend laughs at his repetitiveness while planting kisses all over his face. And he smells the dinner that Ziyi has made for them, the mix of cheese and vodka sauce, the pasta dish that his boyfriend only makes once in a blue moon. The table is set, and as promised, a bottle of wine chilling on their counter. 

 

But in his excitement, they are a mess of limbs, and he is still riding off the high from the afternoon. Xukun almost knocks their actual  _good_ crystal wine glasses on to the floor, pushing Ziyi back into the table, hungrily burning kisses down his neck. Ziyi saves them in the nick of time and moves them to the counter before the their poor kitchen table starts being abused, not really made to take the weight of the two of them. And he feels like he's on cloud nine as he tries to get a grip on the table surface, his nails digging into the well-worn grooves of the wood, while his boyfriend takes him from behind. Afterwards, they collapse into a heap on the couch, dinner still untouched. It isn't until they wake up from their after-sex cuddles and nap a few hours later that Ziyi warms up two plates of pasta and pours out the wine. 

 

Xukun rubs the sleep from his eyes and thanks his boyfriend for bringing the food over. He starts to inhale his food, ravenous. "Eat slower, KunKun. The food isn't going anywhere, and you're going to stain the couch at this rate." Ziyi flicks him playfully on the forehead. "Do you know how many people they're picking for call-backs?"

 

He shakes his head. "No clue. They didn't really tell me anything to be honest. The director looked so done, and it looked like these two other guys were calling the shots, but I don't know who they were."

 

Ziyi looks at him, exasperated. "How do you not even know any of the details? Are you sure they even offered you a call-back?" His boyfriend's tone is teasing, and Xukun settles into a pout. "Of course, I'm sure. Doe-eyes told me so."

 

A look of disbelief. "You don't even know the guy's name?"

 

Xukun frowns. "I remember part of it...Zhang-something or another. But does it really matter? I'll find out at callbacks anyway."

 

His boyfriend pets him on the head, still amused. "I guess that's technically true." He feels the love well up in his chest as Ziyi starts planting kisses on his face, softly covering his cheeks. "Either way, let's get to bed. Tomorrow is going to be a long day. We're meeting up with your parents for dinner, remember?"

 

He groans, the gentle reminder not being one he wants to hear right now. "Why did you have to remind me? I could have happily forgot and told my parents that you didn't remember either." 

 

Ziyi laughs. "Hey, I like meeting up with your parents."

 

Xukun glares at the other boy. "You would. They are absolutely in love with you, and I'm always hearing about how I really couldn't have snagged anyone better. Not that it's untrue." He pouts when Ziyi continues laughing. "But that just means that I'm the one that gets nagged."

 

His boyfriend ruffles his hair affectionately. "They're your parents, they're supposed to nag you." Ziyi's gaze softens. "Besides, I'll try and steer the conversation tomorrow away from anything that involves nagging you."

 

"So no mentioning the audition." Xukun says firmly.

 

Ziyi nods in agreement. "Okay, no mentioning the audition."

 

He brightens, suddenly remembering something. "Wait, there was something that I remember from earlier. The other people auditioning for parts were talking about it when we were waiting. There was a rumor going around that the main lead that they cast is Zhu Zhengting." Xukun's excitement is palpable. "Like  _the_ Zhu Zhengting."

 

His boyfriend gives him a curious look. "Who?"

 

Now it's Xukun's turn to stare in disbelief. "Zhu Zhengting?  _The_ Zhu Zhengting? Only the most popular IT boy of the moment and rising actor who's going to be the next big name everywhere?" He looks dreamily up at the ceiling. "One day, I want to be as famous as him."

 

"I'm sure you will be. You're a great talent that deserves to be recognized, but for right now, let's get to sleep."

 

Xukun laughs as his boyfriend sweeps him up bridal-style and carries him off to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos, and feedback are always appreciated!
> 
> Twitter: [@loststickienote](https://twitter.com/loststickienote)  
> Caard: [loststickienote](https://loststickienote.carrd.co/)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It might take a bit to set up this story. D:
> 
> Comments, kudos, and feedback are always appreciated!
> 
> Thank you to my wonderful beta-reader, you know who you are. :)
> 
> Follow me on Twitter: [@loststickienote](https://twitter.com/loststickienote) for updates, randomness, etc. or to scream at me about 9% :o

**Zhengting**

 

"Zhaaaaangjing..." Zhengting throws his arms over his friend's shoulders, squeezing the shorter boy into a backhug. "Please tell me you have good news."

 

He is exhausted today, arriving early in the morning to film for his new endorsement. The director of the shoot hadn't been satisfied with the first couple of takes, and he had spent the last hour smiling from ear to ear so hard that his cheeks hurt. And everyone around him was fussing too hard, too many people he didn't know were taking far too many liberties with his personal space. Zhengtings lays his head against the older boy's shoulder, his lips almost grazing Zhangjing's neck. "I've had such a shit day."

 

His agent turns slightly so that Zhengting can see the side of Zhangjing's face if he turns his eyes upwards. The older boy looks rueful, his big eyes looking down at him with pity. "Well, do you want the bad news or good news first?"

 

Zhengting sighs. "Bad news."

 

"Well, they finally cast the guy to play the other lead in the movie you're doing." Zhangjing pauses, and he can see the other boy visibly wince. "It's Bi Wenjun."

 

The string of profanities flow out from his mouth immediately as he shoots up from leaning on Zhangjing's shoulders. "Fuck, fuck, fuck..." The angry energy flows off his body, causing him to pace around in a circle, not knowing what to do with his hands. Zhangjing is looking at him sympathetically, not saying a word, letting him get all the anger out. The other boy gets up and closes the door to the room, and Zhengting is grateful that Zhangjing is always looking out for him.  _God knows I wouldn't have gotten as far as I have without him managing me._ Finally, the anger simmers down, leaving Zhengting more dejected than anything else, his shoulders slumped in defeat.

 

"Out of everyone they could have picked, they had to pick him?" Zhengting's words come out more frustrated than he intended, and he regrets it as soon as he sees Zhangjing looking slightly affronted. He follows up quickly, wanting to placate. "I know it's not your fault..."

 

Zhengting folds his body into a chair. "...but really? Bi Wenjun? Don't they know that we don't exactly get along?"

 

The older boy moves behind him and starts stroking his hair. "Not exactly. You two had sort of a public tiff, but we mostly managed to keep it hush hush. It's not like the public caught wind of most of the fight." Zhengting feels the fingers stop running through his hair, and he knows that Zhangjing is trying to choose his words carefully now. "And the director thinks that we need someone more established to headline next to you."

 

Zhengting holds the anger in this time. He knows that Zhangjing doesn't think it's true and is just the messenger that relays to him what others are thinking.  _How much longer am I going to have to spend proving myself?_ He takes the older boy's hand when offered, the comforting feeling of just intertwining fingers with Zhangjing calms him. The other boy gives his hand a reassuring squeeze. "You can do it, Zhengting." 

 

_Yes, I can do it. I can do it. I can do it._

 

He repeats it to himself in his head like a mantra, and he feels his breathing slow, the anger and tension being released from his body. "You said there was good news too?" His voice is hopeful, thinking that today might not turn out to be the shittiest day ever. 

 

Zhangjing pulls his hand out from Zhengting's and comes to stand in front of him, bending down so that they're eye-level. The older boy grins at him, his eyes lighting up with excitement, his head bobbing slightly as he crouches. He hasn't seen the older boy this excited about one of his projects for a while, and Zhengting can't help but feel curious. "Yeah, so Zhou Rui and I were sitting in on auditions yesterday, right? And there's this boy that I'm excited for. He auditioned for one of the minor roles in the movie, but it's the role of the guy you will be having a fling with." 

 

Zhangjing winks at him, sticking his tongue out cutely from the corner of his mouth. "I think you'll really like him. We told him to come back for call-backs, and there are five others coming back, but I think he'll be the one you want for the part."

 

He groans. "Stop trying to not-so-subtly set me up with people." He adds on the afterthought. "This is just my job, you know."

 

The other boy retorts. "Yeah, but you're the one that insisted on doing this insane movie...Being in a relationship with a girl who you love and then end up falling for your guy childhood best friend by the end? And having a fling with some random guy along the way? The whole screenplay is sort of messy, and you know you're going to get shit for it." Zhangjing huffs, irritated. "Why did you go and pick this project in the first place? We were offered so many different ones, but you just  _had_ to go with this one where they wouldn't let you have input on your main co-stars."

 

Zhangjing points at him accusingly. "This is exactly why you got stuck with Bi Wenjun. And they're letting you help pick minor roles, so we might as well get someone you like."

 

"You know I only picked it because I need a role that's more impactful so that I can finally be taken seriously." He can't stop the frustration from spilling out. "It's been so long, Zhangjing."

 

The older boy's expression softens, and Zhangjing tugs on his hand, pulling him out of the seat and wrapping him up in a hug. He lets himself fall into the other boy, the feeling of warmth and safety flowing through him. Zhangjing is stroking his back, and he is grateful for the small, but soothing action. His voice comes out small, fragile. "I'm sorry, Zhangjing. I'm just so tired."

 

And they stay like that for a while, with Zhengting breathing deeply as the older boy whispers 'it's okay' over and over into his ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos, and feedback are always appreciated!
> 
> Twitter: [@loststickienote](https://twitter.com/loststickienote)  
> Caard: [loststickienote](https://loststickienote.carrd.co/)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm terrible at updating.... @@ This fic is sort of going to be on hiatus until I finish everything that is ranked in priority above it unfortunately. I just hit a busy stretch, and I don't have as much time to write anymore. Apologies all around.
> 
> Comments, kudos, and feedback are always appreciated!
> 
> Thank you to my wonderful beta-reader, you know who you are. :)
> 
> Follow me on Twitter: [@loststickienote](https://twitter.com/loststickienote) for updates, randomness, etc. or to scream at me about 9% :o

** Ziyi **

 

_Click, click, click._

 

Ziyi feels his eyes blurring somewhat from staring at the long table of numbers on his computer screen. All the vendors they are working with and any resulting profit margins in the past month are recorded, and scrolling down the seemingly never-ending document is making his head hurt. He can feel the headache coming on, and he pops open the top drawer of his desk, rolls out a Tylenol, and washes it down with water.  _Ding._ He glances at his phone screen as the message notification pops up.  _My parents want to know where we're going for dinner._ He shoots back a quick response, setting on the Italian place they frequented often.

 

A fond smile comes to his face as he remembers, the restaurant being the one they had their first date at. He had been enamored with the other boy the first day he saw him walk into his Biology class in sophomore year. Xukun had moved to the area recently, back from being in America for a period of time. And by some stroke of luck, he and Xukun were assigned to be lab partners together. What followed was an excruciating but enjoyable friendship. It turned out that Xukun didn't like touching anything dead, a truly pitiful look on his face that first day they started dissections. Ziyi had thought it was cute how the other boy hid behind him, as if he could somehow protect Xukun from being attacked by something that couldn't even move. 

 

So he had handled all the cutting with Xukun doing all the note-taking and recording. And at the end of the year, he had asked Xukun out on a date, not one to let good opportunities slip away.

 

They had been together ever since.

 

His head snaps up when the voice gives him a gentle reminder. "You have a meeting with the Department Head in 10 minutes."

 

Ziyi smiles at the other boy. He is fond of this one, the one named Zhenghao. They had received new interns last week, and Zhenghao had been assigned to be under him. The boy is not very skilled yet, albeit eager to learn. And Ziyi is patient so doesn't mind being peppered with questions, not to mention he is not nearly as intimidating as some of his other co-workers. He is pleased with the younger boy's progress so far, and Ziyi notes in his head that he should take the younger boy out for a introductory celebratory meal for landing his intern position. His company only took a few on each year, and this year, Zhenghao is the only one assigned to his department. 

 

He doesn't quite know what the meeting is about, and Ziyi briefly scans his memory from the past few weeks, wondering if he had fucked something up. But it turns out to be nothing bad, and he leaves the room feeling slightly stunned.  _Project leader._ The thought of leading a project group for the first time both excites him and causes a pit of dread to form in his stomach. On the one hand, the project sounds interesting, involving advertisement of a new dance group and their theater. On the other hand, now isn't the best time, and Ziyi thinks about the prospect of taking on more responsibility at work while Xukun is transitioning between his musicals and his new movie role.

 

Sigh.

 

The text distracts him from his thoughts. 

 

_I love you! See you tonight._

 

Ziyi feels the smile coming back. 

 

He is running late, spending too much time at the office trying to organize the team for his upcoming project. Ziyi looks down at his watch as he hurries.  _15 minutes late._ He spots them as soon as he walks through the doors, Xukun wearing a slightly displeased look on his face, his parents flanking him on either side like guards. Xukun's parents get up to hug him when he reaches the table. "Ziyi, we haven't seen you in forever! It's so nice to know that you're still taking care of our son."

 

Xukun groans, exasperated, punctuated by an eye roll. "Dad!"

 

"Well, it's true." Xukun's father insists. "While you're off going around doing god-knows-what with your life, Ziyi's the one with a good and stable job."

 

Ziyi tries to diffuse the situation. "Sorry I'm late, Mr. and Mrs. Cai."

 

Mrs. Cai gives him a sympathetic smile. "Work held you up?"

 

He nods, which sets off Mr. Cai again. "See? Your boyfriend is so hard-working. Why can't you be more like Ziyi?"

 

His boyfriend mouths 'save me' at him, a pout forming on his face, and Ziyi tries again. "So, how about we order now?"

 

The conversation flows well from then on with Ziyi tactfully steering the ship, and Xukun shoots him a grateful look, lightly nudging his foot under the table in thanks. Ziyi actually likes his boyfriend's parents. Maybe it's just because he's an old soul, but he's always gotten along well with Mr. and Mrs. Cai. It certainly helps that they've known him for a long time now, linking him in their minds as one of the reasons why Xukun didn't get in more trouble than he already did in high school. Not that Xukun ever did anything bad, but his boyfriend had worried them by sneaking out for concerts he wanted to see or coming back with a whole new closet after impulsive shopping trips. 

 

Ziyi had never told Xukun, but he had told Mr. and Mrs. Cai in private after the first time Xukun snuck out. He couldn't bear to lie to his friend's parents at the time, and the truth had come spilling out when they asked him how he was getting along with their son. Instead of being angry, they were grateful. Grateful that their son had someone going along with his antics, someone they thought was responsible. So he had spent the years playing middle-man, reassuring Xukun's parents whenever their son didn't want to be forthcoming with information.

 

"So how was work today?" Xukun asks, picking up another breadstick to eat.

 

"Great, they made me Project Leader for a new case."

 

The flood of congratulations comes from Xukun's parents, and his boyfriend is grinning at him widely. "That's amazing, Ziyi. I've always said that you should get a promotion or at least a title change. Remember last year? You weren't even in charge of that case, and you basically ended up doing the Project Leader's job anyway. I was so glad when you said he got transferred to a different department after he made your life a living hell those 3 months."

 

Xukun's nose crinkles up cutely, and Ziyi laughs, finding his boyfriend especially endearing tonight. "How about you? Did you get a chance to talk to theater?"

 

Mr. Cai turns to look at Xukun. "The theater? Did something go wrong with the musical you're doing?"

 

_Shit._

 

Xukun's parents begin barraging his boyfriend with questions, and Ziyi knows he's fucked up, the upset look on his boyfriend's face making his stomach churn uncomfortably. Neither of them let up, jumping on the small tidbit Ziyi had accidentally fed them, using it to accost their son with interrogation. He can see the instant Xukun gives up, resigned. "Okay, okay. I tried out for a part in a movie, but I haven't attended callbacks yet. So  _no_ ," Ziyi winces at the glare. "I haven't talked to the theater yet about potentially rearranging my schedule."

 

His boyfriend is quiet in the car on the way back home, and Ziyi doesn't push it. 

 

But he is grateful as they get into bed and Xukun lets him stay close, peppering the back of his boyfriend's neck with kisses of apology.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos, and feedback are always appreciated!
> 
> Twitter: [@loststickienote](https://twitter.com/loststickienote)  
> Caard: [loststickienote](https://loststickienote.carrd.co/)


End file.
